spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
A "Crossover" (SBTTM)
'''A "Crossover" '''is the ninth episode of SpongeBob: To the Max. Characters * SpongeBob * Maja * Adam * Squidward (mentioned) * Patrick Synopsis SB wants to climb the great wall of kelp, but he needs help. He meets an adventurer named Maja, who helps him climb the wall. Also, Adam tries to watch TV, but all that's on is SpongeBob SquarePants Go! Transcript SB is watching the latest episode of the SB fanon series when he sees Maja climb Mount Kelp. SB: I wanna do that! But Mount Kelp doesn't even exist. I know, I'll climb the great wall of kelp in my backyard! He starts putting supplies in his backpack, then he goes out back into his backyard. SB looks in awe at the 1,000 meter high wall of kelp in front of him. SB: Wow. That's a lot of kelp. But I think I can make it. He puts on his suction cup shoes from his backpack and starts climbing up the wall. He seems to be doing fine at first, but as the minutes go on, he gets more and more exhausted. Eventually, he stops at 20 meters. SB: (gasps for air, or water, ugh, whatever) I don't think I can make it. He falls all the way back to the ground, belly first. SB: (wipes dust from his shirt and pants) I think these suction cup boots aren't working. What can I do instead? A holy song plays as Maja walks along the sidewalk in front of his house. SB: Hey! You there! Maja: Oh. Hey, SB! SB: How did you know that was me? Maja: Plot convenience. You want some help climbing the wall of kelp? SB: Do I? Maja enters SB's backyard. Maja: Let's do this. Adam is yet again relaxing on his couch, watching TV. Adam: Ah, let's see what's on TV right now. He switches over to channel 205, where SpongeBob SquarePants Go! is showing. Narrator: Ah, the sea. A land where two mentally retarded sea creatures and a miserable octopus live. More specifically, Conch Street 124. Adam: Hey! That's where we live! Is this guy narrating my life? Narrator: Let's take a look at what Adam's doing. Adam: Wait, what? No! He switches the channel to 208, where another episode of SpongeBob SquarePants Go! is playing. Narrator: You can't escape the narrator, Adam. Adam: Oh, yeah? Adam turns off the TV. Adam: Great, now I don't have TV. He turns to TV back on. Maja and SB are looking at the wall of kelp. Maja: Oh, boy. That's pretty long. But I'm sure we can handle it. SB: Are you sure? Maja: Oh, sure. I've done climbing for years. Now let's go, porous boy. SB: Okay, but... Maja: No buts. There are no buts or coconuts when it comes to climbing. Adam turns back on the TV out of sheer boredom. Adam: If this thing is still stalking me, then I'm gonna smash this... thing. The TV shows channel 205. Narrator: Smash the TV now. Adam: GAH! WHAT THE HECK?! A montage of SB and Maja climbing the wall of kelp plays. After about 250 meters, the montage turns back into normal speed. SB: (gasps for breath or whatever) How are you still going? Maja: I got straight A's in P.E. class. SB: In my school, all we got was either a pass or a fail. Maja: Then I guess you live in Uranus. SB: Hey! Maja: Let's keep going, square dude. (A time card shows up that says, "500 meters later...") SB is almost on the verge of passing out, while Maja is still going strong. SB: I don't think I live in Uranus, I think I live in Pluto. Maja: Come on, SB. Only 250 meters to go. We're three quarters of the way there. SB: How come there aren't any branches we can sit on? Maja: (looks up) There they are. Right up there. SB: Oh (laughs nervously) They climb up onto the branches and rest for the day. Adam is tuning with the satellite (which is currently opened up) for his TV with wire cutters. Adam: Now, which wire do I cut? The purple one, the light purple one, the dark purple one, the green one, or the very slightly darker green one? Adam sighs. Adam: I guess I'll just cut the light purple one. He cuts it with his wire cutters. Adam: Wait, do satellites even have wires? Eh, who cares? This is a cartoon. Logic doesn't exist. A note from an anonymous person drops from the sky. Adam: Hmm, what's this? He picks up the note. Adam: (reads note) "Hello Adam, this is"... "Squidward"? Why is he writing to me? "I am writing this to inform you that someone dared me to screw with your satellite for ten bucks. I did it, duh. Sorry you had to deal with the rage. Sincerely, Squidward." Maja and SB are at the last 5 meters. SB: Almost... there. Maja: We... can... make it. They reach the top. SB: Whew. We made it. Maja: Hooray! We did it. Patrick is calling from the ground. Patrick: Hey! What are you two doing up there? SB: We were just- Patrick: Ooh, a shakey thing. He shakes the kelp and makes the duo fall to the ground. Maja: Well, no more kelp climbing adventures for a while. SB: Yup. Patrick: Please kelp us. (Ba-dum-tss!) Category:Somematchyguy19 Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Episodes Category:2018 Category:2018 Episodes